


When your heart beats

by Diana924



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bath Sex, Bathrooms, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Choking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pop Culture, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Billy Hargrove, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Billy Hargrove per Steve Harrington rimane un bel mistero, anche dopo tutto quello che hanno passato insieme, e non si riferisce solo a demon dog e varchi vari, quelli sono il meno.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	When your heart beats

Billy Hargrove per Steve Harrington rimane un bel mistero, anche dopo tutto quello che hanno passato insieme, e non si riferisce solo a demon dog e varchi vari, quelli sono il meno.

Ci sono dei momenti in cui Billy ricerca spassionatamente la sua compagnia per poi allontanarlo non appena lui si avvicina. Ora, Steve capisce che accettare la propria bisessualità non sia facile specialmente se si tratta di Billy e della sua immagine da “vero uomo” ma allo stesso modo Billy Hargroove è forse l’essere più gay che lui abbia mai conosciuto, certo l’essere cresciuto a Hawkins non aiuta ma dettagli.

Come in quel momento pensa con l’ultimo pensiero coerente. Era cominciato tutto abbastanza tranquillamente, nei limiti di Hawkins, Indiana, e della loro … Steve non sa esattamente come definire quello che hanno. Storia di letto? Avventura? Relazione? Non lo sa e in quel momento non gli interessa nemmeno, non mentre si sente avvolgere dal calore di Billy. Di una cosa è sicuro però: a Billy piace la dominazione. Poco conta che sia lui quello attivo, che sia lui a sbatterlo contro il letto dopo averlo piegato a novanta o che lo spinga verso il basso per farsi fare un pompino, alla fine sarà sempre Billy ad imporgli cosa fare. È Billy quello che ribalta le posizioni per poi cavalcarlo come se si trovasse in un fottuto rodeo rodeo, è Billy che decide se prenderlo fino in gola o meno, alla fine è sempre Billy a dominare e a lui sta bene.

Anche quel giorno è cominciata così, con loro due che come sempre fingono di non sopportarsi davanti a tutti ma poi Billy lo raggiunge a casa sua e gli ci vogliono meno di cinque minuti per strappargli tutti i vestiti. Quel giorno il biondo ha preteso che riempisse la vasca perché così sarebbe stato meglio gli ha sussurrato mentre gli accarezzava il cazzo come Traci Lords, e sicuramente in maniera molto più viziosa. E lui ha detto di si, a pensarci bene non ricorda nemmeno a cosa abbia detto di si, se alla proposta di Billy o alla mano del biondo, ma è sicuro di aver detto di si, assieme a “non smettere”, “continua … oh si, più veloce” e tanto altro.

E ora sono finiti nella sua vasca, precauzione inutile dato che i suoi genitori come sempre non sono a casa ma meglio non rischiare. Billy ha atteso che riempisse la vasca e poi ce lo ah praticamente spinto dentro per poi raggiungerlo e salirgli a cavalcioni. Si sono baciati con passione a stento repressa, più una lotta che una sessione di sesso ma a Steve sta bene così, almeno con Billy. Le loro bocche che si scontravano, le mani che esploravano i rispettivi corpi sapendo esattamente dove toccare e le gambe di Billy strette su i suoi fianchi. Si sono strusciati in quella maniera per quelle che a Steve sono sembrate ore, il contatto dei loro sessi gli ha fatto vedere le stelle ma non era abbastanza, non per lui almeno. Invece per quello stronzo si visti i suoi gemiti e come si muoveva sopra di lui. << Potrei venire così … solo così >> ha sospirato Billy prima di prendere una delle sue mani e schiaffarsela tra le gambe.

Steve ha quindi deciso di mostrare un pizzico di intraprendenza, almeno quello ha pensato prima di portare entrambe le mani al fondoschiena dell’altro; per fortuna Billy non aveva bisogno di eccessiva preparazione, non dopo la sveltina durante la sua pausa pranzo, quando l’altro ha preteso che lo scopasse sul bancone del Family Video. Il caso ha voluto che fosse l’unico dipendente e porte e finestre erano chiuse altrimenti a quest’ora lo avrebbero già licenziato, e giustamente.

Lo ha preparato il minimo indispensabile per poi sostituire il suo cazzo alle dita e si è fatto sfuggire un gemito liberatorio quando finalmente gli è entrato dentro. Billy gli ha dato a malapena il tempo di abituarsi a quel calore prima di cominciare a cavalcarlo con furia, scopandosi su di lui e gemendo come se fossero sul set di un porno e lui si stesse facendo scopare da John Holmes in persona, come se fosse mr 34 cm ad avergli buttato dentro. Billy è fantastico in quei momenti pensa Steve mentre l’altro geme il suo nome misto a incoerenze di vario genere; i capelli in tutte le direzioni, gli occhi liquidi per l’orgasmo imminente, le labbra oscenamente aperto, una visione di cui solo li può godere, e Steve intende goderselo fino in fondo, assolutamente.

Poi ha sentito le mani di Billy sul suo collo.

Quella cosa non gli è mai piaciuta particolarmente, gli ha procurato diversi orgasmi soddisfacenti ma non fa per lui, almeno non su base quotidiana. La sensazione di dover dipendere completamente dall’altro, di lasciarsi andare e fidarsi, di aver bisogno del suo permesso non lo eccita eppure una parte di lui non fa che sussurrargli quanto sarebbe bello almeno per una volta. Chiudere fuori tutti i suoi pensieri, le recriminazioni dei suoi genitori, la frustrazione per essere ancora ad Hawkins, i problemi con i ragazzini, chiudere tutto fuori dalla sua mente e abbandonarsi a quel piacere misto a torpore. Forse è per questo che non ha mai detto a Billy di smetterla, che non ha mai allontanato le mani, forse perché è più masochista di quanto creda o perché forse sotto sotto gli piace, Steve non lo ha mai ben capito.

Billy stringe appena, troppo impegnato ad inseguire il suo orgasmo che per preoccuparsi di fare come nei film e Steve si abbandona non senza qualche reticenza a quel piacere, i gemiti di Billy gli arrivano ovattati, l’acqua non è più calda come all’inizio e sente il sesso di Billy, gonfio fino allo spasmo e bollente, premere contro il suo stomaco. Steve non sa esattamente cosa voglia Billy, se voglia farsi scopare o se voglia ucciderlo ma mentre sente l’orgasmo avvicinarsi non gliene può fregare di meno, in quel momento vuole solo godere.

Billy viene con un gemito che farebbe invidia a una pornostar consumata per poi baciarlo, un bacio tenero e stranamente romantico che suona incongruo dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto ma a Steve va bene così, come sempre si accontenta di quello che l’altro gli dà. Ricambia il bacio prima che l’altro rimuova le mani dal suo collo per smontare. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di frustrazione prima che con un‘occhiata maliziosa Billy sparisca sottacqua per regalargli un pompino.

Steve non dura a lungo, sarà la bocca di Billy sul suo sesso, sarà che è vicino all’orgasmo, sarà che è ancora stordito da quello che non sa come definire ma gli bastano poche leccate prima di riversarsi nella bocca di Billy che inghiotte tutto con autentica voracità stando attento a non disperdere nemmeno una goccia.

<< Che femminuccia che sei, Harrington >> lo prende in giro Billy quando riemerge prima di uscire dalla doccia e cominciare a cercare i suoi vestiti lasciandolo senza parole.

Steve ancora non ha capito se Billy lo cerchi perché vuole scopare o se voglia ucciderlo ma alla fine gli va bene così, il sesso è fantastico, non ha tempo per l’amore e … per ora può farselo bastare.


End file.
